Dancing Numb
by LightOfDarkness
Summary: Song fic to "Numb" by Linkin Park. Yugi is feeling smothered by Yami, and finally speaks up. Rated for minimal swearing.


LOD: Have I mentioned I love Linkin Park?  
  
Kahti: In nearly every fic you right. =D  
  
LOD: Well, I'm saying it again!! I can write a story to almost every song on their new CD!!  
  
Kahti: ...And, moving on...  
  
LOD: Oh, right, I wrote this fic a while ago, and I finally typed it up!!  
  
Kahti: She's such a procrastinator.  
  
LOD: I know... XP  
  
Kahti: Anyhoo, here's our friend, Amaera, to do the disclaimer.  
  
Amaera: LightofDarkness does not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way.  
  
LOD: Though, I'd like to! xF  
  
Kahti: Hehe, anyway, on with the fic!!  
  
The music pulsed in the people's veins, connecting everyone to each other. For some, the music wasn't the only link between them.  
  
Yugi sat at the table, swirling his drink with the straw, not able to hear the clinking ice over the music. It has been less then twenty minutes, and already Yami was gone, lost in the crowd. Probably dancing away, enjoying himself while Yugi did just the opposite.  
  
The teenage boy sighed. It wasn't as if Yugi couldn't fit in. He was wearing black leather pants, a deep blue tank top with black fishnets over it, along with an assortment of leather straps, metal buckles, and belts. This attire was common throughout the dance club. Yugi looked as if he belonged here.  
  
Then why don't I feel that way? Yugi thought to himself. Maybe it was because the club wasn't his idea. Yami wanted to come, so he brought Yugi. He seemed to bring Yugi everywhere, and Yugi was too polite to complain when the destination didn't suit him.  
  
----------  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless  
  
Lost under the surface  
  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure  
  
Of walking in your shoes  
  
---------  
  
Slowly, Yugi was becoming tired of Yami's presence. It was as if the spirit wanted Yugi to become a part of him, to be with him constantly.  
  
A light voice broke Yugi's thoughts. He looked up to see a leather clad girl asking him for a dance. Yugi smiled then shook his head. The girl shrugged and melted back into the mass of people.  
  
The smile remained on Yugi's lips as he scanned the crowd, finally finding Yami. The spirit was dancing, lost to the music. No one approached him; he was so individual in his movements. It seemed as if another person might throw off his vibe, and so he remained along.  
  
---------  
  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
  
Every step that I take another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
  
--------  
  
Yugi's smile faded slightly as he thought of the ironic similarity between Yami's dancing and his way of life. He's an individual person, with the desire to bring Yugi into his life. There never did seem to be enough room for Yugi, though, but Yami didn't notice.  
  
Yugi stood up and started heading through the crowd toward the exit. He couldn't stand it anymore, so he was leaving. Yami saw this and tried to get out from his spot on the dance floor to follow Yugi.  
  
-------  
  
I've become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
Become so tired  
  
So much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this  
  
All I want to do  
  
Is be more like me  
  
And be less like you  
  
--------  
  
Yami caught up to Yugi before he reached the doors. Yugi had just finished talking to someone on a cell phone. Grabbing his wrist, the older spirit looked with concern at his hikari.  
  
"Are you okay, Yugi?" Yami asked. Yugi moved them away from the crowd to a more quiet area.  
  
"I'm going home. Yugi said. "Is that so wrong?"  
  
Yami blinked. Why was Yugi so hostile? "Did something happen? Are you feeling unwell?"  
  
Jerking his hand from Yami's grip, Yugi answered sharply. "I'm fine. I just want to leave. You can stay if you want, you seem to be enjoying yourself."  
  
Confusion took hold of Yami. "I thought you wanted to come tonight! Why are you leaving so soon?"  
  
Yugi narrowed his eyes. "No, you wanted to come, I got dragged along. You never asked if I was okay with coming or not."  
  
"But, why didn't you say anything?" Yami asked. "All you had to do was tell me you didn't want to come, and I wouldn't have brought you! I'd be fine with it.  
  
"Yami, I know that, but you won't act like you're fine with it." Yugi said with a sigh. "You'll make me feel so guilty, I'll end up going along with whatever you do!"  
  
Yami shook his head slightly. "I never knew. I-I just like having you with me. I care about you."  
  
"Maybe you care too much!" Yugi snapped. "You need to loosen my chins before you strangle me!"  
  
-----------  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
  
When everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart, right in front of you  
  
-----------  
  
Yugi felt he was done talking. He brushed past Yami and walked to the exit. Yami stood, shocked at what Yugi had said. He got himself under control and turned to go after his hikari.  
  
The younger boy was nowhere in sight. Cursing to himself, Yami hurried to the doors, trying desperately to push through the crowd. He wished he were as small as Yugi, who was able to squeeze through a throng of people with much more ease then Yami.  
  
Finally getting to the exit, Yami rushed out into the cool night air, looking for any sign of Yugi. He chest tightened in worry when he couldn't find his light.  
  
-----------  
  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  
  
-----------  
  
Yami then saw a glimpse of red and gold hair disappearing around the club's corner. Running, Yami caught up to the corner, identifying the person to be Yugi.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami called out. "Wait!"  
  
The younger boy glanced over his shoulder at Yami and sighed. Yugi slowed his pace so Yami could fall into step beside him.  
  
"What do you want now?" Yugi asked.  
  
Yami was hurt by the bitter tone in Yugi's voice. "We need to talk."  
  
"What's there to talk about?" Yugi walked a little faster, making Yami hustle to keep up.  
  
"Us." Yami panted, then stopped. "Yugi, stop, please."  
  
Yugi did stop. He turned to face the breathless Yami, breathing slightly hard himself.  
  
"Damn it, can't you see I want to be alone, Yami?" Yugi said harshly. Yami shook his head.  
  
"No, this won't fix itself. Please, just tell me what exactly is bothering you."  
  
Yugi's violet eyes met Yami's crimson ones. "It's you." He whispered.  
  
------------  
  
I've become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
Become so tired  
  
So much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this  
  
All I want to do  
  
Is be more like me  
  
And be less like you  
  
-----------  
  
Those soft-spoken words hit Yami like a slap. He pulled himself together to respond.  
  
"What-what is it about me?" Yami asked. "What am I doing wrong?"  
  
Yugi sighed. "You always have to go do things and bring me along. I need space, time to breathe. You expect me to like all the things you like, when I don't!"  
  
"You don't enjoy any of the things we do?" Yami questioned quietly.  
  
The tone in Yugi's voice got gently. "No, I love dancing. I enjoy the attention, just not all the time. You didn't even ask if I wanted to come tonight."  
  
Yami blinked. "Did you?" Yugi shook his head.  
  
"No, I wanted to stay at home, read a book, do something quiet. But if I said that, you'd stay with me, making me feel guilty that you're missing out on all the fun."  
  
"So, what do you want me to do?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi smiled. "I'm going home. You can stay or come with me. I don't care. As long as you're happy, I'm fine. I need time by myself. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'll see you later."  
  
A car pulled up beside the sidewalk. Yami recognized the driver to be Joey. Yugi gave Yami one last small smile before getting into the car and driving off.  
  
------------  
  
And I know  
  
That I may end up failing too  
  
But I know  
  
That you were just like me with someone disappointed in you  
  
------------  
  
Yami watched the vehicle leave and tried to figure out what to do. He decided against following Yugi, instead he took his car and drove off to a nearby café.  
  
Sitting down at a table with a medium mocha, Yami mentally went over what he learned. He always expected Yugi to be more like himself, and he forgot that the boy was a whole different person. Yami would feel smothered in the same situation.  
  
Taking his coffee with him, Yami drove around town, letting hie thoughts wander. The momentary caffeine rush gave him the energy to do so, but gradually fatigue set in.  
  
So Yami turned the car around and headed for home. Draining the last drops of his drink, Yami went over what he will say to Yugi. He'll apologize, promise to respect Yugi's own individual interests, and act with the best behavior he possibly could.  
  
Finally, he was home. Yami parked the car in the garage, then went inside the house. He let out a deep breath, preparing himself.  
  
Walking into the living room, Yami saw Yugi was lying on the couch. Yami opened his mouth, and suddenly closed it again. Yugi was fast asleep.  
  
Smiling to himself, Yami gently lifted Yugi off of the couch and carried him up to his room. There, he laid the younger boy on his bed and covered him up.  
  
Yami resisted the urge to climb into the bed with Yugi. Instead, he sat down, leaning against the wall beside the door. The spirit watched Yugi sleep, until he too dozed off.  
  
------------  
  
I've become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
Become so tired  
  
So much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this  
  
All I want to do  
  
Is be more like me  
  
And be less like you  
  
----------  
  
Yami awoke to a stream of sunshine in his eyes. Shielding himself from the offending light, Yami suddenly remembered where he was. He was still on the floor of Yugi's bedroom.  
  
Getting to his feet, Yami saw Yugi wasn't in the bed. He must be downstairs, Yami thought, rubbing his sore neck.  
  
Slowly, Yami made his way down the stairs. He didn't know how Yugi would react to him, and he wasn't sure if he was looking forward to meeting his hikari this morning.  
  
All fears disappeared when Yami ran into Yugi when he entered the kitchen. Yugi was smiling and breakfast was on the table. Yami still was unsure of what to do.  
  
Yugi solved Yami's problem by being the first to speak. "Thanks for bringing upstairs to bed last night." Yami shrugged.  
  
"Least I could do. I should be thanking you." Yami said. "I never knew you felt that way until you told me yesterday."  
  
Yugi surprised Yami by hugging him. Yami softened, a feeling of happiness almost overwhelming him. He returned Yugi's embrace.  
  
"I'm so glad you understand." Yugi whispered. Yami felt this was the beginning of a new way of life, one he was looking forward to being a part of.  
  
-----------  
  
I've become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
  
I've become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
  
------------  
  
LOD: So, what did you think?  
  
Kahti: Review and tell us!  
  
Amaera: And visit me on www.gaiaonline.com , it's an RPG!  
  
LOD: It's fun and free!  
  
Amaera: Tell them I referred you if you join!  
  
Kahti: See ya later! 


End file.
